Inside of Veggie's Closet!
by Miss Sheba
Summary: A normal non-training day with Vegeta equals a whole lotta adventure! The Fem-Gem stars in this fic! Come on and read!
1. Mr. Pookie, Lost and Found; Goku's Disco...

WARNING: Mild OOC. Vegeta is a girl. Get those hentai thoughts outta your head! If you love Vegeta, read carefully. If you don't, enjoy!  
  
(Veggie's Room)  
  
"Mr. Pookie!!" Vegeta screamed in fright. "Mr. Pookie-bear, where are you?" The ouji searched his room in frenzy. Suddenly, he stepped on a squishy furry thing. The teddy bear squeaked. Vegeta squealed with delight as he hugged his favorite toy. "Mr. Pookie! I thought you were gone for-ever!"  
  
"…."  
  
"Oh yeah. I'm sorry I nearly stepped on you."  
  
"…."  
  
"Whadda ya mean, it's not enough?"  
  
"…."  
  
"Oh." Vegeta placed Mr. Pookie on the edge of his bed and bent down on one knee. "I am so sorry Pookie-san. I will never, ever step on you again."  
  
"…."  
  
"Aww, thanks!" Vegeta smiled. "Do you know what time it is?"  
  
"…."  
  
"No? Well, it's closet time!"  
  
"!"  
  
"I knew you'd be excited. What shall we play today?"  
  
Vegeta ran to the closet on the right. He opened it and pushed back the first row (spandex), the second row (normal earth clothes), and stopped at a sign taped to a door:  
  
ABANDON ALL HOPE,  
  
ALL YE WHO ENTER  
  
HERE!  
  
"Not even Kakkarot would dare come in here." Vegeta smirked. He smiled at Mr. Pookie. "Would you like to play Medieval Ages, Mr. Pookie?"  
  
"…"  
  
"Really? Okay!" he opened the door and went inside. He reappeared with a suit of armor and a teddy bear sized princess dress.  
  
"!"  
  
"What's wrong, Mr. Pookie?" Vegeta asked. He spied the princess dress. "You don't wanna be the princess this time, don'tcha?"  
  
"…."  
  
"Okay, for today, we will switch roles."  
  
"^_^"  
  
Vegeta smiled and returned to the forbidden part of the closet and came back with an ouji-sized princess gown and a teddy bear sized suit of armor. He placed the armor on the bear and changed into the princess costume. To make matters worse, Vegeta went to a secret compartment in his first dresser drawer and pulled out a make-up that he had "confiscated" Bura. "Well since I'm an oujo now, I guess I should act like one."  
  
Vegeta turned around. "How do I look, Mr. Pookie?"  
  
"…."  
  
Vegeta blushed. "Aww, thank you, Mr. Pookie! Now let's play!  
  
Now while our favorite ouji was playing Medieval Ages with his teddy bear, our favorite hero, Son Goku, rushed into his Capsule Corp. He ran all the way from his house to his little buddy's house in record time.  
  
Reason: Chi-chi was angry with him...again.  
  
"I only asked her if she would clean this gi for me," he moaned, "How was I supposed to know she had 'cooked, cleaned, washed, and dried' all day long?"  
  
Goku waited for at least someone to greet him. "Hello?" he called out from the entrance. "Bulma? Vegeta? Bura? Torunkusu? Where are you people?" He started to walk inside until he heard a thump and a girlish whimper upstairs (Super Saiyajin hearing!).  
  
Goku slowly crept upstairs, not wanting to make a sound. "V-Vegeta?" he whispered shakily. He didn't want to walk in on Vegeta like the last time…  
  
(FLASHBACK)  
  
"Heya, Veggie! How's it--," Goku stopped in his tracks, "guh—guh—goin'?!"  
  
"Get out of here, Kakkarot! No one interrupts me and my "special time" with Mr. Happy!"  
  
(END OF FLASHBACK)  
  
"Ugh, "special time" is right, "Goku gagged the flashback went in and out of his mind.  
  
Goku timidly knocked on Vegeta's door.  
  
Vegeta woke up with a start. 'Uh-oh, what happened?' she thought. She ousted herself up and looked in the mirror. Vegeta's eyes widened as she looked at the now female Saiyajin in the mirror.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH*cough!*HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Oh dear, what has happened to Vegeta? And why is Goku acting so timid? And where are Bulma, Bura, and Torunkusu anyways? (Who cares?) Stay tuned and review! 


	2. I Am Woman, Hear Me Shriek!; Spar!; Uh-o...

1 Inside of Veggie's Closet –Part 2  
  
  
  
Goku jumped at the girlish scream coming from Vegeta's bedroom. "Vegeta! What's going on in there!?" Goku barged in (knocking the door off the hinges) and stopped short from running into a screaming woman in a purple princess dress.  
  
"I'm a…. I'm a…."  
  
Goku's eyes nearly popped out of his head. "You're a…..a….a….a…….."  
  
"Woman," they said together.  
  
Goku blushed. (Vegeta's princess costume was pretty skimpy.) "So…" Goku started.  
  
"So." Vegeta ended it right there.  
  
Goku looked around. "Um, nice place, little buddy," Goku said, trying to make conversation; partly to not look at the female Vegeta in a skimpy princess outfit and partly to ease his nervousness.  
  
"What do you want, Kakkarot?"  
  
Goku sweatdropped. "Um, couldja do me a favor?"  
  
Vegeta smiled. "Like what, my soon-to-be Saiyajin slave?"  
  
"Couldja' wash my gi for me?"  
  
"Ahh!" Vegeta fell amine style. "Kakarotto!!!"  
  
*Whimper*  
  
"Aww, Kakkarot, don't cry." Vegeta patted Goku on the back.  
  
Goku sniffed. "Okay, Veggie. But will you still wash my gi for me?" Vegeta rolled her eyes. "No! Do I look like the demon onna to you?"  
  
"No…."  
  
Vegeta grinned. "How about I show you how to use the washing machine?" Goku became cheerful again. "O-kay!"  
  
"…"  
  
"What about you, Mr. Pookie?" Vegeta echoed. "Well, I'll be back soon. Don't worry." Goku grinned goofily. "Hiya, Mr. Pookie!"  
  
"^-^"  
  
"He's such a nice bear," Goku said while following Vegeta downstairs.  
  
"And the machine goes 'round an' 'round an' 'round…" Goku chanted while watching his gi slosh around in the washer. Vegeta rolled her eyes and tried to figure out what had attacked her and turned her into a girl.  
  
*Hi there! *  
  
"What?" Vegeta whirled around. "Who was that? She turned to Goku. "Was that you who spoke, Kakkarot?"  
  
"…and 'round an' 'round an' 'round…"  
  
Vegeta sniffed angrily. "Never mind, baka."  
  
*Hey, hotstuff! I'm in your head!*  
  
Vegeta's eyes widened. Could it be?  
  
*Yep, it's me! Purple Gem! *  
  
Vegeta couldn't believe it. Of course! The stupid Fem-Gem attacked him (uh, her)!  
  
'What are you doing in my head…again?' Vegeta growled in thought dialogue.  
  
*No need to be violent, my friend. *  
  
'I am not your friend.'  
  
*Oh! So you're Goku's friend? *  
  
'Shut up.'  
  
*Mwahaha. *  
  
"Veggie?"  
  
Vegeta started at the sound of Goku's voice. "What is it, Kakkarot?"  
  
"Did the Fem-Gem get you again?"  
  
"How did y—oh." she said as Goku tapped his head.  
  
"Tele-pathy," he said grinning proudly.  
  
*Hee! *  
  
'Shut up!'  
  
*Hmph! *  
  
"Aww does lil' Veggilina's crystal think I'm cute?" Goku pinched Vegeta's cheek.  
  
"Let go, Kakkarot!"  
  
"Hee!" Goku smiled.  
  
*Eeee! And he's got such cute boxers! *  
  
'Perv.'  
  
*And proud of it.*  
  
While Vegeta was arguing with her Fem-Gem, Goku watched the washing machine go 'round an' 'round an' 'round an' 'round…..  
  
'Hmm', thought Mr. Pookie, (Teddy bears can't talk aloud, but they can talk through their owner's mind!) 'V-chan's taking a long time downstairs.' He tried to get up. 'Dern it! I can't move! I need some muscles and bones, man!'  
  
*ding! *  
  
"It's all done!" Goku cried happily.  
  
"Mm-hmm."  
  
Goku turned behind to see a blushing Vegeta behind him. "Are you okay, lil' Veggie?  
  
"Mm-hmm."  
  
"That Fem-Gem's being nasty again, isn't she?"  
  
"Mm-hmm," Vegeta said nervously.  
  
*C'mon, "Veggilina". He's a guy Saiyajin; you're a girl Saiyajin. It's just natural that you two wou--*  
  
'Shut up! Shut up! Shut uuuuup!!'  
  
*You know you want to. *  
  
'I do not!'  
  
*Uh-oh, Veggie's acting chicken! Bwak, bwak, bwak! *  
  
'Pipe down!'  
  
*Hey, Veggie? *  
  
'What?'  
  
*Let's play, Truth or Dare! *  
  
'No.'  
  
*Chicken. *  
  
'I am not a "chicken"! I am the GREAT AND POWERFUL SAIYAJIN NO OU……JO (for now) so shut up!'  
  
*Okay, G.A.P.S.N.O., whatever you say.'  
  
'Good.'  
  
*He is pretty cute, ne? *  
  
'Heh. He's sickeningly cute, disgustingly cute, ickyfingly cute….'  
  
*So you think he's cute, too? *  
  
'Not in your perverted way.'  
  
*You know you want it. Feel those Saiyajin female hormones rage through you! *  
  
'Ugh, I don't want to.'  
  
"I'm dressed and refreshed!" Goku shouted happily from the living room. He rushed into the kitchen and lifted Vegeta into a great big hug. "C'mon, little buddy, let's spar!"  
  
*Yeah, "lil' buddy", go "spar" with your Kaka-chan.*  
  
'Get out of my private thoughts!'  
  
*Those are your private thoughts?!*  
  
'Yeah, so stay out!'  
  
"Kakarotto!" The oujo gasped for air as Goku hugged her. "Put me down this instant!"  
  
"Yes, "your majesty"," Goku smirked sarcastically. " I forgot how *snicker* fragile you are…"  
  
"Fra—gile?" Vegeta growled. She went SSJ. "I'll show you fragile!"  
  
WHACK!  
  
BAM!  
  
POW!  
  
"FINALLLLLLL FLASH!!!!!!" Vegeta screamed as she let loose a huge energy blast.  
  
"KAMEHAMEHA!!!!!!!!" Vegeta ducked just as Goku ducked her Final Flash. They paused to wipe the sweat off their brows and returned to sparring.  
  
"Oh, Bulma!" Chi-chi sobbed. "Why must I be so overbearing?"  
  
"It's okay, Chi-chan," Bulma said, patting her back. Chi-chi had called her from her job and asked Bulma to come over. Right now, they were drinking tea in the kitchen.  
  
"But, he ran away!!!" Chi-chi wailed.  
  
"Don't worry, Chi," Bulma assured her," I'm sure Son-kun's at my house."  
  
Chi-chi stopped crying. "What?"  
  
Bulma was taken aback. "Um, did I say something wrong?"  
  
"My husband is in your house with that—that ouji?"  
  
"Well, probably…"  
  
"NO!" Chi-chi thundered, rattling a few dishes. She stood up. "Bulma, I'm sorry, but you might think that ouji is innocent and my husband may not have a clue, but I know that he's not innocent!"  
  
"Uh…"  
  
"Don't interrupt me, Bul-chan. I'm going over to your house."  
  
"I don't think that's a good idea," Bulma warned, "Vegeta has this obsession with making your blood pressure rise."  
  
"Oh please, Bulma!" Chi-chi huffed. She pulled out her trusty B.B. gun. "I'm goin' prepared." And with that, she stomped out the door.  
  
Bulma rolled her eyes. "Oh boy…"  
  
Uh-oh, it's Chi-chi! Will Vegeta and Goku survive her wrath? Will Bulma stop her in time? Will chickens ever learn how to fly? Find out next chapter!!!!!! 


	3. VR Room; Chi-chi's Discovery; Hide!!!!

Inside of Veggie's Closet, con't.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"Whew!" Goku puffed. "That was a great spar!"   
"Hmmm," Vegeta wondered, "you went easy on me. Why?" Goku blushed. "Oh, well, with you being a woman and all..."  
"Shut up, Kakkarot."  
Goku looked down at his messy gi. "Awww, now it's gotten all dirty again."  
Vegeta smiled. "You baka. You shouldn't have sparred with me then." Vegeta's face turned a little sneaky. "Of course I have a change of clothes for you so you don't have to wait for it to be washed."  
Goku smiled naively. "What kind of clothes?"  
  
**********************************************************************  
"Oooh," Goku stood in awe of Vegeta's gigantic closet (the right one). "That is one big closet."  
Vegeta smirked. "Of course. I am rich, you know. She turned to him. "Y'know, you could be rich too." She gently put her hand on his shoulder. "All you have to do is agree to be my servant."  
Goku blinked. "Errr, I don't think so."  
*Oh! That was cold*  
'Oh please. He didn't mean that.'  
*I think he did.*  
'Shuush!'  
"Alright, Kaka-chan," Vegeta purred, "you don't have to be a servant, but..." she held out a familiar Goku-sized Saiyajin uniform, "you can be a soldier."  
"O-kay!" Goku said smiling. He took the uniform and flounced out the room.  
*You like it when he wears that uniform, don'tcha?*  
'Yup!'  
*You like it so much that you want him, riiight?*  
'Don't push it.'  
*Heh.*  
"I'm ba-ack!" Goku burst in wearing the spandex proudly. Vegeta turned away to hide her reddening face.  
*Your face is changing colors.*  
'Shuush!'  
"You look good, Kakarot," Vegeta said, trying to rub the blush from her face. Goku smiled knowingly. "Does lil' Veggilina [sorry, Chu] think I'm cute?"  
"Errr..," Vegeta blushed even more, "stop that Kakarotto!"  
*Hahahahahahaha!*  
"Heehee," Goku giggled. "Little buddy [Sorry, Chu], can I take off the armor part though? It's a bit uncomfortable."  
"Huh?" Vegeta snapped out of her argument with the crystal. "Oh yeah, sure."  
Goku hurriedly pulled off the girdle and plopped (gently) on the couch. He turned on the TV.  
"Hey look, Veggie! Your favorite show is on!"  
Vegeta's eyes grew big. "Ahh! Wait, Kakkarot!"   
Goku looked at a red-faced Vegeta. "Don't you think "The Young and the Restless" is a bit overdramatic?"   
*thump*  
Vegeta's sensitive Saiyajin ears picked up a thump at the door.  
*thump*  
'I don't feel so good...'  
*Vegeta, what's wrong?*  
'I feel an evil aura coming from that door..'  
*Oh no, it can't be...*  
'It is.'  
"I'd better open the door," Goku said. "That person might break it down."  
"NO!" Vegeta jumped between Goku and the door." She grabbed his arm. "C'mon, Kakkarot, we've got to hide."  
"But why, Veggie? And where?"  
Vegeta pulled the larger Saiyajin upstairs. "Just follow me."  
Vegeta burst in her room and hurriedly grabbed Pookie.  
"!"  
"I know, I know, Mr. Pookie, but the demon is at the door and she might hurt you." Goku cocked one head to the side. "Demon? She? Are you talkin' about Chi-chan, Veggie?"  
Vegeta quickly went to the right closet and held out her hand. "Yes. Now come with me, Kakkarot. I'll keep you and Mr. Pookie safe."  
"Uhh..."  
*THUMP!*  
"C'mon, Kakarotto!" Vegeta pleaded.   
Goku sighed. "Okay, Veggie."  
Goku took Vegeta's hand and was pulled into the closet.  
  
******************************************************************   
"Wow...it's dark in here."  
"It won't be dark for long, Kaka-chan." Vegeta fumbled with a golden key and unlocked the forbidden door of the closet. Opening it carefully, Vegeta felt for the light switch.  
"Ah! Here it is!"  
*flick!*  
The lights flickered on one by one, revealing a large dome-like control room, complete with global maps on the computer screens. The walls were white washed and metallic. There were four doors on the right and four on the left. In the center of it all was a golden throne, decked with rubies and emeralds.  
Goku's eyes widened. "Oh my Kami..."  
Vegeta grinned. "Welcome to my throne room, Kakay [sorry Chu]."  
*******************************************************************  
  
BAM! The front door of Capsule Corp. was blasted open by Chi-chi's energy.  
"OUJIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!" she roared. She stomped inside the living room and sniffed the air.  
"Smells like my Go-chan was here," she mused sweetly. "My poor Goku, what has that evil ouji done to you?"  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"Wheeee!!!" Goku said while playing the VR game. Vegeta looked on approvingly. "You're even better than me at this game." Her smile grew wider. "Nice work, Kakkarotto."  
"Thanks, V-chan!" Goku yelled over the very loud game. "Bam! Bam! Gotcha' you evil lizards!!"  
*Vegetaaaa...Vegetaaaa...*  
'What do you want?!'  
*He's vulnerable! Kiss 'im!*  
'No!'  
*Yes!*  
'No!!'  
*YES!*  
'No, no, no, no, no! And that's final!'  
*YES, YES, YES, YES, YES! *  
'Hmph! Alright, if it'll make you shut up!!'  
*Hee!* ^_^  
Vegeta slowly crept over to Goku's side. Shakily, she sat down next to him.   
"Um, hi," she said nervously.  
Goku grinned as he took off the VR gear. "Hey little bud--," he started to say, but was cut short by a quick kiss on the lips. [I'm so sorry, Chu-sama!]  
*Touchdown!*  
'Ugh, I feel violated..'  
"V-Vegeta..."Goku touched his lips gently. He turned away from the oujo.  
"I'm sorry, Kaka-chan. But, but," she stammered, " it was that stoopid crystal that made me do it!!!! Wahhhhhhahahhhahhhhhhhh!!!!!!"  
Vegeta cautiously snuck at look at a shaking Goku. "Ka-Kakarot?"  
Vegeta grew even more concerned when his breath quickened. "Uhh...," she began.  
"THAT WAS THE BEST KISS EVER!!!!!!" Goku shouted while he pumped his arm in the air. He grabbed Vegeta's hands in his. "Wow, little buddy! I didn't know you could kiss like that!!"  
"Derrr..," Vegeta blushed wildly, "uhhh..."  
*Hey, wake up, "Juliet"!*  
'Duhhh...'  
*Well, it looks like she's outta commission..*  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Huh? Kiss?" Chi-chi sensed her husband's loud thought and was now renewing her search.  
"Dern it, this house is too big!!!"  
*******************************************************************  
Bulma decided to round up all the guys to save her husband from Chi-chi's wrath. However, the Z-senshi were not too keen to try and look Son Chi-chi in the eye.  
"Um, Bulma," Krillen started nervously, "I don't think standing up to Chi-chi is a good idea..."  
"What is wrong with you guys?!" Bulma cried angrily. "Are you men or mice?!"  
"Mice..." they muttered.  
"What was that?!!" Bulma said through gritted teeth.  
"Um...MEN!" they said quickly.  
"Hmph. You'd better be."  
  
*********************************************************************  
*Heeheeheeheeheeheehee!*  
'Hey, this isn't so bad..."  
*What did I tell you? What did I tell you?*  
'Yup, it is good.'  
*Definitely.*  
Vegeta finished her 50th double mocha latte and now she was giddy.  
"IneedtodosomethingIneedtodosomething..."  
Goku, meanwhile, was chomping down on an ice cream sandwich (and not one of those little ones either). It was a hero-sized sandwich.  
"For a hero like me!" Goku chirped happily. "And mocha lattes for my favorite best kisser buddy, "Veggilina"."  
Vegeta's whole face reddened. "Aww, Kakay stop."  
*No, "Kakay", go on...*  
'Shush!'  
*You know you liked it.*  
'Hmm...'  
*Uh-oh! Am I right?*  
'Well *blush* it was cute...'  
*Awwwwwwwwww! Now don't you wish you were born a girl?*  
'No.'  
*Believe me, Frieza wouldn't bother you.*  
'But Nappa and Raditsu would.'  
*Oh.*  
********************************************************************  
  
Chi-chi finally searched the 50th room in Capsule Corp. and was getting ready to give up.  
"I can't believe this!" she sobbed. "First, my Go-chan runs away from home and now that ouji kidnaps him!"  
She slumped on the bed. "What am I going to do?" She scanned the room. "Let's see...I searched the living rooms, bathrooms, kitchen, closet, basement-wait...I didn't search the closets..."  
She hurried downstairs to the only room she had purposefully omitted from her search.  
"Vegeta's room..," she sneered evilly.  
*******************************************************************  
  
*I'm bored. Go make out with Son-san again!*  
'No way! He's married!'  
*So?*  
'So? Have you no respect?!'  
*Look whose talking. You're always trying to steal him away from Chi-chi.*  
'Well, that's different. It's his destiny to be my servant.'  
*Ooh! What kind of servant?*  
'Err, shut up!'  
*Whatever...*  
"Little Veggie, I'm tired." Goku whined. "I'm gonna go home now."  
"Huh?" Vegeta stepped in front of Goku. "You can't go home now! The evil onna of doom is still here!"  
Goku laughed. "Well, that so-called "evil onna of doom" happens to be my wife." He made his way to the forbidden door. "So, if you'll excuse me..." He prepared to open it (despite nervous glances from Vegeta).  
"Oh Kami, please forgive me for this, but...."  
*WHAP!*  
Vegeta karate-chopped the back of Goku's neck, rendering him unconscious. "I'm sorry, Kakkarot, but it's for your own good."  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Chi-chi had just finished turning Vegeta's room inside out. "The closets!" she cried. She checked inside the left one. "What the..." Chi-chi's jaw opened in shock. "What the heck is this?!"  
The left closet was dim, almost dark. It wasn't too big (like the right one) but big enough for an altar, unlit sticks of incense and a rather large blown up picture of Goku on the back wall.  
"D-does Vegeta think my husband is a kami or something?" Chi-chi surveyed the strange items on the altar. A lock of ebony hair, a piece of orange cloth, a golden crucifix, a shark tooth earring, a blue wristcuff, and a ball of froze blue ki trapped inside of a crystal pyramid.  
Chi-chi shivered at the sight. "Just another reminder of how obsessed that ouji is."  
She shakily walked over to the right closet and opened the door. She pushed back the first and second rows of clothes to reveal the forbidden door[Dun, dun, dun!]  
" 'Abandon all hop all ye who enter here?'" she read. "That ouji is crazier than I thought."  
She noticed the keyhole.  
"Of course he would keep it locked. To trap my Go-chan inside!"  
She fumbled in her pockets. Pulling out a skeleton key, she thrust it into the lock and turned it so forcibly that she nearly broke it.  
*click!*  
The door slowly creaked open, revealing the ouji's (now oujo's) throne room.  
"Oh my Kami," Chi-chi said shocked.  
  
********************************************************************  
Oh no! What did Chi-chi see? (Besides the elegant and overexspensive control room?) Did Vegeta and Goku make it out alive? Will the Fem-Gem ever stop torturing Veggie? Will Bulma ever get those Z-senshi to stand up to Chi-chi? The answers are in the next chapter! Read, I tell you, reeeeeeead! 


	4. That Was A Capsule!?;All is Well Now

Inside of Veggie's Closet!!! Part 4!  
*******************************************  
  
"Whew!" Vegeta huffed. "It's a good thing she can't get into the doors."  
Vegeta had pulled the unconsious larger Saiyajin through one of the four doors in the throne room, leading to another room.  
*Ooooh, this room is so beautiful!*  
'Thank you. Whew! Kakkarot is so heavy!!'  
*Well, naturally. He is stronger than you.*  
'Grrrrr....'  
*Okay! Okay...geez.*  
The room waslike any other living room; complete with fireplace and a couch. The only strange thing about it was the numerous portraits of Vegeta on the walls.  
*Creepy*  
'Heh. I like it.'  
*You really are full of yourself.*  
'Thank you.'  
"Mmmm..."  
*Uh-oh, he's waking up!*  
Vegeta quickly hoisted Goku onto the couch. "Ahh, there you go." Then she crept away to the door to listen for any evil onnas.  
********************************************************************************************  
  
"Whoa..," Chi-chi trailed off while surveying the room. "How did Bulma afford all this?" She took one look at the throne and gagged.   
"Nope, this was definitely the ouji's doing."  
Gently, she touched the computer controls. "Is he trying to contact more Saiyajin? I wonder..."  
A BIG RED button caught her eye. "I wonder what this BIG RED button is for?"  
********************************************************************************************  
  
On the other side of the door, Vegetea's eyes widened. 'Oh no!' she thought,' If she presses that button, the whole room will self destruct! I don't wanna die! I just want her to die!'  
"Veggie?" Goku mumbled.  
"Oh no!! Kaka-chan!"  
*Save him, Vegeta! Quickly!*  
Vegeta was just about to gather Goku in her arms until...  
*click!*  
*Oh my Kami! She pressed it!*  
A low rumble came from under their feet.  
*Oh nooo...*  
'I can't believe her!'  
The rumbling escalated into a semi-earthquake. Vegeta quickly threw Goku over her back and ran out of the living room into the throne room.  
"There you are!" Chi-chi snarled.  
"Onna! We can argue later!" Vegeta screamed. "Let's get out of here!"  
Vegeta dashed to the forbidden door with Chi-chi at her heels. Behind them, the throne/control room was slowly folding like gigantic oragami paper folded by invisible hands.  
"We're out!" the two women[Ha-ha.] said breathless.  
The room stopped folding and dissolved in a cloud of smoke. Vegeta waved the smoke away, reavealing a small blue capsule.   
"That whole room was in that capsule?!" Chi-chi asked, her eyes wide.  
"Yeah," Vegeta sniffed. She placed Goku on her bed. "Here's your husband." She spat out the word "husband".  
"Oh my Go-chan!"Chi-chi flung herself on Goku's body and kissed him.  
*Jealous, Veggie?*  
'Nooo...."  
*Liar, liar, pants on fire!*  
'I am not jealous. Just a little uncomfortable, that's all.'  
"What happened here!?"  
'Eep! The Onna!'  
*Yipes, it's Bulma!*  
The Z-senshi and Bulma stormed into the room. "Goku?" Krillen poked Goku in the gut.  
"Hmm? Huh? What happened?" Goku sat up to find a sobbing Chi-chi over him. "Hey Chi-chi!" he chirped.  
"Oh, Goku," Chi-chi replied lovingly, "I love you."  
"Awwww..," the Z-fighters (sans Vegeta) awwed.  
"Hmph!" said a miffed vegeta. She looked inside the empty space where the throne room had been. She sighed sadly. "Now I'm gonna have to set up everything again."  
********************************************************************************************  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!" The Z-senshi roared with laughter when Bulma forced Vegeta to explain herself.  
"You were playing with your doll?!" Yamcha yukked.  
"You dressed up as a princess?! Haha!" laughed Piccolo.  
"Shut up you bakayaros!!!" Vegeta shouted, which only made the gang laugh harder.  
*I'm sorry all of this had to happen, Veggie.*  
'Leave me alone.'  
*Oooo! Don't look now, but Goku-sans looking at you!*  
Vegeta looked over to Goku's direction. He was grinning at her in spite of the laughter resounding the Capsule Corp. living room. Vegeta stuck her tongue at him and turned the other way.  
'Hee! I love you too, my best kisser little buddy!'  
Vegeta's eyes widened in shock as she blushed furiously.'Kami, how I hate him!'  
  
********************************************************************************************  
That's the end!!!!!!! Read and review, baby!! :o) 


End file.
